The purpose of this study is to determine how the social and political composition of the environment influnces individual choice behavior. Recent literature, while emphasizing the interplay of attitudes in defining the processes of electoral decision making, has neglected the important influences of the individual's social and political context. The effects of contexts on choice behavior are examined to obtain a more complete understanding of the relationship between environmental conditions, individual attitudes and decisions processes, and adult choice behavior. Context is defined and measured at two levels, the community and the neighborhood. Aggregate measures of social and political contextual characteristics are to be combined with individual level survey data. Hypotheses to be tested pertain to the types of attitudes affectd by contextual factors, the operative areal contextual unit, and the form of the relationships between context, attitudes, and behavior. Contextual influences on attitudes and behavior are assessed using the techniques of multiple regression and analysis of covariance.